This invention relates to massage tables and more particularly to massaging apparatus for use upon the human body.
It is well known to those skilled in the art that numerous massaging machines have been developed for massaging the human body in an attempt to stimulate circulation, tone up the muscles and to improve the general health of the user wherein the machine rolls against the body, oscillates rotationally or simply vibrates. However, none of these movements can equal the massaging qualities obtainable by the human hands of the masseur. Accordingly, an ideal massage by mechanical means has yet to be developed.